Sasuke's Property: DO NOT TOUCH
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku. Sex, lust, desire. He seduced her and now she belonged to him. Simple as that. If Sakura didn't comply.. Well, Sasuke had ways of making her beg. And when he saw her in that revealing outfit... let's just say his hormones kicked in. LEMONS!
1. Welcome To Hell

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**EMPHASIS**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** Yo. I'm back yoo XD Fun summer, sad that it's over and I'll be going back to school in less than a week. Ah well, story of my life. So this NEW story will take the place of the discontinued sequel to ****I Dare You -- Daniela is very sorry -- Enjoy**_

* * *

_Day **ONE – **_Welcome To Hell

* * *

"**KYA! **Sakura-chan!" A loud screeching noise sounded from behind a pink-haired girl. She turned her head to look over her slender shoulder, nearly losing her footing as a red-headed woman tackled her to the concrete.

"_Oof!" _Was the small sound that Sakura made as butt met pavement. Hard, cold pavement belonging to one of the busiest streets in Tokyo. This had caused a few bystanders to hurry along on their merry way. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Jun-chan! I thought you were going to stop randomly attacking me in public." Sakura mused while dusting herself off, "-in general!" She quickly corrected. She didn't want to give Jun any ideas that she was even allowed to tackle her. Period.

"Couldn't help it. It's so much fun, you should really give it a try sometime." The girl walked around Sakura, linking arms and dragging her along the sidewalk. "I was going in the opposite direction." Sakura exclaimed with a sigh. Jun smirked, "Shoe sale. Can't pass it up." Sakura let out a short snort, "You and your shoes." Jun smacked her on the back hard, "Oh shut up you! If I remember right, a month ago you bought _**five **_pairs of shoes in **_one _**afternoon!" At that, Sakura had to blush. "Well.. screw you!"

Sakura hadn't been paying all that much attention to where she was walking; she and some other guy had collided with each other, both falling to the ground. For Sakura, a second time in ten minutes!

"Argh!" She moaned on her spot while rubbing her royally sore butt. The male on the other hand, glared at her with his intense orbs, "Watch where you're going." He huffed and stood to his feet with nothing else to say. Sakura growled and watched his retreating back. "Che.. asshole..." She murmured and allowed Jun to help her to her own feet.

"Off to a bad day, ne?" Asked Jun with a straight face. Sakura rolled her eyes, "That asshole made it a whole lot worse thank you very much." The red-haired teen giggled, "That may be but.. he was a cute asshole!" She squealed and grabbed for Sakura's arm again.

"Forget him, now let's get to the damn shoe-sale!"

* * *

That day was like any normal day for Sakura Haruno. She woke up early, did her daily activities, hung out with Jun, and.. was going to be on television?!

* * *

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" **_Yelled a very flustered Sakura, Jun couldn't help but feel a little.. scared, was it? Yup. Definitely scared. Scared shitless she might add too. Holding out her arms in defense and protection, Jun began to explain. "Er- Misaki and I entered you in a new t.v. show for fun. Surprise!"

A vein nearly popped in Sakura's forehead. "Surprise..? Is that _**ALL **_you can say?" Jun laughed nervously, "No. I can also say: _Please don't kill me, spare me, I love you, oh my God shoes!_"

Sakura eyed her intently, "Oh my God shoes?" She repeated, looking the girl over suspiciously. "..cause... I like shoes and they're.. cute an' all." At that, Sakura shook her head and removed herself from the chair she had previously been occupying.

"C'mon! School's out and you'll have something exciting to do during summer. It's a one-time opportunity." Jun reasoned, casually shaking her finger at Sakura who didn't seem all too pleased with her predicament. "If you love the whole idea why don't _**you **_go in my place. It's a one-time opportunity you know." She remarked with sheer sarcasm and a malicious smile.

"Know way! You're more suited for television. Please, do this for me." And then, the pouting and resisting began. Sakura was helpless against Jun's ultimate pouty face. She sighed, slumped her shoulders and turned on her heel, "Help me pack you moron."

* * *

Misaki blew his red nose, "So long, Sakura-chan!" Said girl looked at him as if he were crazy. Which.. he was. "I'm only going to be gone a month. Jeez, calm the hell down you pansy." She gave him a smack over the head and laughed, "Oi, Jun-chan! Take care of Misaki and make sure he doesn't end up being chased out of the bar with a broken beer bottle. Again." She spoke, mumbling the last part in shame since she had been apart of his usual shenanigans.

"Done. Have a great time Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Hai hai! Glad you could make it.. -Sakura-chan, was it? I am Kakashi! Your host!" The male said cheerfully as soon as Sakura had entered the double-doors leading into the mansion. She nodded, "Yeah. So.. where will I be staying." The silver-haired man pointed up a flight of stairs, "Go left, it's the very last door. Your roommate is already there unpacking."

Sakura bowed in thanks and rushed up the stairs with a large and stuffed suitcase, and an overly stuffed pink tote-bag. She nearly kicked down the door when she found it and to her dismay, there was a blonde haired boy inside. He jumped when she entered but soon relaxed once he got a good look at the girl.

"Oi. I'm Naruto, what's your name?" He asked, coming closer. Sakura dropped her bags, pointing a shaking finger at the boy and screaming. "Y.. you're a guy!" Naruto looked at her in dismay, "Yeah.. so...? I don't bite. Unless.. you want me to." He said with a devious grin. She threw her sandal at his head and huffed.

"..Need... out of this place.. Jun I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sakura grabbed for the doorknob and practically yanked the door off of its hinges. All the while, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sakura who went rampaging down the hallway and yelling.

"Gah! A boy.. a _**boy! **_I did not sign up to be molested in my sleep! I'm seriously going to kill-"

"Oi. Quiet down, you're annoying." Came an unfamiliar voice. Sakura stopped in mid-motion, her knee bent, her body in the position of her walking. She snapped her head to the side where the voice originated from. A male's head poking out of the doorway was now glaring at her, "Ah! You're the asshole who knocked me over a few days ago!" She screamed loudly.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Be quiet. You're exactly like Naruto. _Just my luck.._" He mumbled. Sakura placed a hand on her hip, "You did _**not **_just compare me to that.. that pervert! Get your ass over here so I can kick it!" She stalked over towards the male who challenged her as well. He stepped out of hiding, displaying his lean form. He wasn't that much taller than her either, probably had only about three or four inches on her.

She punched her open palm, "You asked for it." And before Sasuke could comprehend what was happening, she had somehow ended up straddling his back, pulling his eyelids up and gripping some of his dark, ebony locks. She seemed to calm down quite a lot; now her fingers were busying themselves in the male's hair. She ran her manicured nails along his scalp and tugged at a few of his strands. Her vibrant green eyes widening and her mouth opening a little.

"Wow! Your hair is super pretty!" She explained. The teen sighed and tried shaking her off of him but she was persistent on staying put and playing with his hair some more.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme- _**what the hell?!**_" Naruto screamed from down the hall as soon as he saw Sakura on the male's back and toying with his hair.

"Damn.. where's a camera when you need one?" He sighed and walked over to the now arguing pair. "I see you've already gotten to know each other, ne?" Sakura looked at the blonde, "Eh. I still think he's an asshole." She hopped off his back and fixed herself up, "You're still annoying." Sasuke countered. Sakura placed a hand over her heart, "Oh no! Someone thinks I'm annoying, what ever shall I do?" She looked at Sasuke's retreating back and laughed, "You must get that a lot too, Naruto." She stated while walking away, giggling. He lifted a finger in the air and soon after slumped his shoulders, "..I got nothing."

Sakura could clearly hear footsteps from behind her, she stopped and looked over her shoulder; sure enough- "Naruto! Why the hell are you following me! Stalker!" She screamed loudly which in turn caused Sasuke (still within his room) to yell back, "Shut up! Shut the hell up you prep!" At that comment, Naruto snickered, placing a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

The girl cracked her neck and stampeded over to the Uchiha's door. She slammed her fists against the painted wood and screamed again.

"What was that, asshole?!" He growled from beyond the door, "Shut up!" This made Sakura punch the door, threatening to break it, _**"Oh! I'm sorry! Am I being too loud?!" **_She blared, her forehead creasing and her mouth formed in a frown.

"E.. excuse me... Miss?" A quiet voice sounded from behind Sakura. The girl stopped what she was doing to acknowledge the short and fragile looking female, her long, black locks of hair pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head.

"Have y.. you seen a blonde-haired gir.. girl anywhere?" She asked politely with a shy smile. Sakura shook her head, "Sorry, I haven't but... If you're looking for a blonde-haired idiot, there's one over there." Sakura stated, pointing at Naruto who snickered again.

"N.. Naruto-kun?" The pale girl inquired with shock evident in her tone. Said male looked at her from afar and his face instantly brightened up, "Hinata-chan!" He called and walked towards her, "I didn't know you were stuck here too!"

"..ano, Ino-chan f.. forced me into this." She said quietly, a blush forming on the crests of her cheeks. Naruto laughed, "Ino.. what a moron. Ah! Sasuke-teme is here too!" He cried, looking over at the door Sakura had been trying to destroy only moments ago.

"Sasuke-san is here too?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. This is going to be fun!" Sakura shoved him away from the girl and smiled sweetly at her, "Hey, I'm Sakura." The girl bowed her head formally and outstretched her hand, "I'm Hyuga Hinata. N.. nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." She accepted the hand offered to her and smiled warmly, "So, who's this Ino person?"

"Someone say my name?" Hollered a voice from somewhere in the hallway. Naruto peered around the corner and smirked, "Ino-chan is in the house!" He chanted, the girl barked at him, "Then help me out you fucking dumb-ass! God! This bag is heavy!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and giggled, "We're going to get along just fine." She rushed over to where a struggling Ino was attempting to haul her luggage up the flight of stairs.

She kicked Naruto out of the way and grabbed one of the large bags Naruto had had in his possession. "I'll be a little more reliable than that idiot." She brought the bag up with no trouble. Ino's large, bright eyes glanced up at her, "Thanks so much! My name is Yamanaka Ino." Sakura accepted another bag and helped her to the room Ino would be staying in.

"I'm Sakura." Hinata waved at the blonde girl and smiled, "Ino-chan! How's your summer going?" The girl question. Said blonde shrugged, "Same old. Shopping, parties.. boys." She soon after growled when a grunt sounded from the bottom of the main stairs; "Hurry up, Shikamaru-kun!" Another groan, "Damn woman.. lighten your load maybe." He grumbled.

Naruto stood there, totally dumbfounded, "What- are you kiddin' me? When the hell did this happen?!" Ino looked at him with bored eyes, "When did what happen?" She repeated quizzically. He pointed towards a struggling Nara Shikamaru, sweat beading down his forehead while he tried dragging Ino's overly-large bag. "You two!" She still looked out of it, "Eh.. nearly a week." She answered sincerely.

Shikamaru tossed her bag to the floor, "Dammit! Your shit really messed my back up, Ino." She stared at him, What the hell?! Don't just drop my stuff on the floor like it was trash!" She scolded, lightly smacking him over the head.

"Maybe it _is _trash!" He yelled back, equally as loud. She cracked her knuckles, "You've got five-seconds to beg for forgiveness. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5!" And he ran. Ran like the scared-shitless teenager he was. He hid himself in his room, looking over at the curious (and also frightened) boy un-packing his stuff.

"Oi. Quiet down- ...Shikamaru?" The male spoke, suddenly surprised. It was Sasuke who was standing there looking at him as if he were crazy.

"You're my roommate?" They said in unison. Sasuke shrugged, "It's better then having the dobe as a roommate." Shikamaru nodded, "You've got that right."

* * *

"Oi. Oi! **I SAID OI!**" Screamed the host, clearing his throat and smirking at the teens that stood before him. Naruto raised his hand, "How long do we have to be here for?" Kakashi's head was suddenly throbbing, "Just.. be quiet!" He looked at the rolling cameras and smiled his brightest smile.

"Okay! The premise of this reality-television show is to bring all you different kids together to live under the same room for.. a week." He explained. Naruto raised his hand again, "Is that all?" Kakashi sighed, "Yes! Anyways, The person you are sharing a room with will be your _permanent _roommate for the duration of the week. Everything that is going to happen for the next seven-days is unpredictable and real."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "This is going to be a pain in my ass." She murmured, slightly annoyed.

"This mansion is basically like.. a huge fun-house. Fake doors, trap doors, pits of death, mazes, all that great stuff." He continued with glee. Sakura stood there like a moron, "A.. fun house?" She had a bad experience with a fun house when she was ten-years old. She got lost in the maze and settled for curling up in a ball and awaiting rescue. She shuddered at the all to familiar memory.

"Everyone go to your rooms and get a good nights' rest. Tomorrow the real games begin. You'll have to fend for yourselves, learn to get along, and more importantly.. survive the week. Ja ne!" He yelled lastly before racing out of the mansion, the camera crew hot on his heels.

Her mouth hung ajar, "That.. bastard ditched us!" Sakura yelled, flinging her arms around over-dramatically. Everyone basically knew that they were being watched by hundreds of hidden cameras scattered throughout the large house. She just hoped that she didn't do anything.. embarrassing that would undoubtedly be broadcast on television. All she could do was pray.

"I have pepper-spray and a rape-whistle, so don't try anything funny Naruto!" She shouted before retiring to her room with a slightly disturbed, blonde haired male close behind. He sighed and raised his hands in the air, "Welcome to hell."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** Nice break I had. ALL summer I wasn't active on and.. if you didn't know that then.. you probably didn't check out my profile that said I was on hiatus. I'm still a little out of it 'cause I haven't written in a long time so sorry if you don't see an update for a while. After 'I Dare You' I kinda didn't find writing all that great but now I'm back!! YAY! So.. my summer was pretty great. I'm already 3-weeks into school now and it rocks! Well my dad is recovering from a heart-attack he had a week ago. He had to get some type of surgery because one of his main arteries was 99 percent blocked. He's perfectly fine now. My friends are annoying as usual but I luff 'emXXD OMG! My friend JUST got me into the twilight series. THEY ARE AWESOME!! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Lot's of LUFF**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! XXXXD**_

* * *


	2. Elevators Are Saviors

* * *

_**Sasuke's Property: DO NOT TOUCH**_

* * *

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey! Well as you can see I changed the title of the story. One that I'm pretty sure all of you would much rather prefer. Who wouldn't want to be Sasuke's property. C'mon! Sign me up!! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Day **TWO – **_Elevators Are Saviors

* * *

..So... Sakura had eventually managed to push her bed further away from where Naruto's was located. She had a hell of a time doing it but it was done. Although, she still found it difficult to get a wink of sleep knowing there was some.. schizophrenic boy in the same room as you.

Yet.. she had to be the _lucky _one. The one who had to be a roommate to a guy. Not even a date-able one at that! He was odd, a little too odd for her liking.

She pressed one pillow over her face, he was snoring. Great.. not only did she have to share a room with Naruto but.. a snoring-Naruto! Even better! She whimpered silently; _'What the hell did I do to deserve this?!'_

She heard the bed creek and the sound of Naruto's deep snoring intensifying. He mumbled incoherent nothings in his subconscious state which made Sakura even more afraid. So.. being Sakura, the girl grabbed whatever was nearest to her and chucked it to where Naruto was.

A _**thud **_sounded within the room. Silence. Absolute silence. She snickered; maybe she had knocked him unconscious where he could no longer creep and annoy the living fuck out of her!

Now that the room was nice and quiet, just the way Sakura liked it to be, she contentedly turned over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"**Ahhh!! Fucking moron!"**

You all should know what happened. Naruto, in all his idiocy, decided to sit and watch Sakura until she finally woke up. He said it helped to pass the time. -yeah right! All Sakura knew was that she was scared and afterwards.. just plain pissed off to the point of contemplating murder.

... -which seemed like a pretty damn good option. Eventually she punched the moron in the side of the head and flung out of bed. Her hair was hopeless, and she looked like she was dead! Not to mention.. the wonderful morning-breath. That was so delightful! -Not!

"What do you think you're doing, dumbass?!" She screeched, her face red with pure fury. Naruto rubbed at the already formed bump dumbly, "I was.. bored -damn! You hit pretty hard for a girl." He complained.

Sakura grabbed a random foreign object and threw it at Naruto. He got out of the way and barely was able to escape an enraged Sakura. As you could probably tell (especially Naruto) ..Sakura wasn't really a _'morning person'. _Actually, the morning was like her sworn enemy. A nemesis to be exact.

A barely audible knock rasped at the door. Sakura sighed and answered, to her surprise, a shy-Hinata was standing there twiddling her fingers. She blushed under Sakura's intense stare.

"A.. ano... good morning, Sakura-chan. Ino-chan and I are going to be eating breakfast on the balcony, you c-come too! Okay?" She stuttered hopelessly. Sakura simply nodded and shut the door loudly.

The girl trudged to the bathroom and saw that it was a complete disaster! No doubt the cause had to be Naruto.. There was toothpaste almost everywhere! An already used towel strewn on the floor and her products scattered messily about the counter.

Pressing her fingers to her now aching temples. Sakura inhaled a deep, steady breath while gripping the edge of the sink-counter. She counted to five in her head and then looked all around her again just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

Still.. the utter pigsty surrounding her was tormenting. She made a fist and fought with herself for control. In a situation like this, all she wanted to do was stalk Naruto down and beat him until he had to use a wheelchair for over a month!

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to take a shower later on when the bathroom was more... tidy. She pulled her hair up into a messy-bun and brushed her teeth with what ever toothpaste was left.

Deciding not to change right away, seeing as it was only eight in the morning, Sakura headed for the main balcony and saw the two other girls chatting happily with one another. Ino patted the chair next to her as soon as Sakura was in her line of vision.

"Sakura-chan! Here, me and Hinata-chan made this omelet for you. Eat up!" The blonde encouraged energetically.

"So, how was your first night?" Hinata asked out of the blue. Sakura had a quick flashback of the previous night, this morning and then.. she shuddered... the bathroom.

"It was perfect." She said cheerfully, "If you like sleeping with your eyes open and a bat under your bed just in case." Her face grew dark.

"I can't sleep in there anymore! There has to be another room! I mean, it's a freakin' mansion for god sakes!" She took a quick bite of the cheese-omelet and smiled.

"Really good!"

Hinata smiled, "That's good, I was afraid Ino-chan would burn it." Said girl looked at her, "Hey! I'm not _that _bad of a cook!" Hinata waved her off and settled her gazed again to Sakura.

"Supposedly there's a new girl who came in late last night. I think here name's Karin..? I don't remember." Sakura smiled, "Maybe we should go find her and welcome her to hell." She offered with a laugh. Ino nodded, "Let's go!"

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't exactly how Sakura wanted to spend most of her morning. They, being the three girls, had gotten lost. Yes, lost. In a mansion. A very, very confusing mansion. She screamed, "Where the hell are we?!" Ino sighed, "Oh.. this just sucks!"

"Is there, like a map anywhere?" Sakura questioned with a gloomy sigh. Ino spun around on her heel, "Sakura-chan.. this is a mansion, I'm sure there aren't going to be maps posted on the-"

"Found one!" Hinata hollered loudly. Ino didn't bother finishing her sentence, she rushed forwards and shoved Hinata out of the way. "Let's see now.. Hmm. -ah! Supposedly we're now in the basement which is.. two-floors from where we originally started- what the hell? That doesn't even make sense!" Ino blabbered, the pink-haired girl peered over her small shoulder and growled.

"Well... looks like we're going to have to backtrack a lot. Does anyone remember how we ended up here? What hallways we took, what doors we went through?"

Hinata shrugged, "I got nothing. Ino-chan?" Said girl shook her head, "Sakura-chan?" And then there was a melancholy sigh. "We're going to die, aren't we?" Ino murmured. Sakura nodded, "Probably.." Hinata looked beyond the two depressed girls. Her eyes were busy staring death -in the shape of a clown- right smack in the face. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, what's up?" Sakura asked with concern at the strange behavior her friend was displaying. Hinata merely pointed a shaky finger behind them. Ino took in a deep breath and grumbled, "I'm going to regret this big time." And then the screaming began.

There was a clown. No- not just _any _clown! Some deformed and messed up excuse for a clown! It was the single most disturbing thing Sakura had ever laid eyes on in all her eighteen years of life. She eyed the ground for a moment and and then began sprinting the opposite way with two frightened females hot on her heels.

"Ah! -Sakura-chan wait the hell up dammit!" Screeched Hinata. She and Ino had their fingers interlocked, they were equally as scared as Sakura was. What made it worse was.. the clown stalking behind them very slowly. Oh. It knew. It fucking **knew **it was going to eventually catch up to them and then.. **BAM! **The next day, the police would find them gutted like fish!

Sakura shuddered at the mere thought. She looked at some type of door at the end of the long and narrow hallway. God! It felt like she was in some kind of horror movie! Which.. probably wasn't a good thing. Nope. Definitely not good.

Upon further inspection, Sakura figured out that it was in fact an elevator! Her savior! She picked up speed and pushed in the button about ten times in repetition. She looked behind her, Ino and Hinata already having caught up and then.. they heard the clown breaking through the first door.

She slammed her hand against the unopened doors, "Gah! Open you bastard! Op-" As soon as the doors opened even a fraction, Ino had shoved her in and then pulled in Hinata afterwards.

Hurriedly, Ino pushed in the button for the second floor and looked out at the still unmoving doors. The clown stood in the middle of the narrow hallway. Its head cocked to the side. Sakura began pushing the button again and again as soon as the clown took another step closer to them.

Very slowly.. the doors began closing but the clown was running now. They all huddled into a corner of the elevator, holding onto each other and screaming their lungs out. And then the doors shut soundly. They were slowly going up now and that was a huge relief.

Everyone let out an exasperated breath and stumbled out of the elevator as soon as it had reached the destination. Everything looked familiar now, Sakura was shaking unbelievably, "C.. can I please go to your room?" Both women nodded and they all walked into the room together. Not another sound was made. They stayed silent and forgot all about meeting Karin.

* * *

Naruto stood there like some.. pervert! He had his glass of water in one hand while the other one stayed completely clenched. There, standing across from him, were the biggest pair of boobs he had ever seen!

Although.. the girl they belonged to he could live without. But, man! Were they ever big! The girl obviously caught him staring, "Hey! Little-perv! Stop staring or I'll go over there and rearrange your face!" She threatened with a loud voice.

"Oi, dobe! Shut the _hell _up! I'm trying to sleep dammit!" Sasuke's annoyed voice sounded from his room. Naruto glared at the door, "Why don't you come and make me, teme?!" He chuckled to himself and only stopped when Sasuke came stalking out of his bedroom.

"What part of shut the hell up, do you not understand?" He growled fiercely, making a fist and raising it to show his seriousness.

The red-haired female stood there. Watching everything, well.. Sasuke. Her face turned slightly red and her limbs began to shake. She took a brave step forwards and before she knew it, she had him crushed against her.

"I'm Karin, what's your name?" She said in a softer tone then before. He tried prying her away from him but she was intent on staying still.

"G.. get off!" He grumbled, more annoyed than before.

She traced the outline of his jaw with the tip of her index finger. Her face grew pouty, "It's rude to not give someone your name when they ask for it." Finally managing to remove her from him, Sasuke straightened out and glared.

"Sasuke. Goodbye and stop yelling." He mumbled before taking his leave and slamming the door behind him. Naruto laughed again which made Karin angry, "What's so funny, dumbass?" He held his stomach, "Oh, Sasuke-teme definitely hates you. He doesn't like clingy-whores like you."

Karin huffed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Listen here! Get in my way and you'll find yourself being carried away on a stretcher!" And then she left the area, Naruto stood there laughing yet again.

He headed for his room and when he didn't see any sign of Sakura, Naruto began to search the area.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're hiding somewhere." He called, hand cupping his mouth to make his voice echo. No response. He scratched his head and looked around the room once more. The closet! He smirked deviously and slowly headed for the closet.

He gripped the small knobs and quickly pulled open the doors. He looked lazily at the seven-foot tall clown standing inside. He inhaled and shut the doors, "..fuck." And then he ran out of the room with tears stinging his eyes.

"Wah! Sasuke-teme! Teme! H-help me!" He fell flat on his face. Sasuke's head poking out of the half-opened door.

"What the hell?" He said, approaching an immobile Naruto. The male jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Teme! There's a fucking clown in the closet!" He announced. Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto led him to his room and shoved him towards the closet. Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder while biting his lip and hopping up and down like he had to take a piss or something.

Sasuke opened the closet and saw.. absolutely nothing. He looked over his shoulder at an awe-stricken Naruto. His jaw looked as if it would hit the floor.

"Obviously you forgot to take your crazy-pills again." Sasuke stated with a smirk. Naruto grabbed his arm, "N.. no! I swear to- I saw it! A fucking clown! The scariest clown ever!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him.

"Jeez. Calm down.. you're such a pain in the ass." Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I'll regret saying this but.. if you're so damn scared, sleep on the floor in my room."

He thought for another moment, "Yup. I definitely regret that." And then he watched Naruto grab the blankets off of his bed and rush out of the room and into Sasuke's and Shikamaru's.

"O- oi! What's Naruto doing in here?" Shikamaru half-yelled. Sasuke inhaled deeply, "Supposedly there was a clown in the room."

The other male eyed a very scared Naruto, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah! Why would I make that shit up?"Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling for a split moment.

"Oh I don't know.. maybe 'cause you're a moron?"

Sasuke crawled into bed, "Okay, I'm going to sleep. Shut up." He flicked off the bedside lamp and pulled the covers close to him. Naruto laid sprawled on the floor and Shikamaru simply shook his head before going under his own covers.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yo XD I'm still alive here! Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun with the story. Especially the random clown part which I will explain later on in the story CXX too much fun screwing with everyone. And next chapter will have some.. fluff maybe. Depending on my mood :D Eh, not much to say, i cut my leg shaving and it started gushing blood. It was actually really painful. Ah! I'm super tires so nighty-night! **_

* * *

_**Read and Review**_

_**Lot's of Luff**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling errors OR grammatical mistakes! XXXXXD**_

* * *


	3. The Great Mr Chuckles Expedition

* * *

_**Sasuke's Property: DO NOT TOUCH**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note: Yeah I know... I didn't update for a few months. I kinda went onto another story and finished that. I went back and read these two chapter and it gave me inspiration to finish it. Today I wrote my second exam! Only two more to go now and then next Saturday is my birthday! I'm turning 17!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Day **THREE – **_**The Great Mr. Chuckles Expedition**

**

* * *

**

"..he's talking in his sleep, isn't he?" Shikamaru said with a sigh, pulling the covers over his eyes and growling in annoyance. Sasuke rolled over and glared at the talking lump on the floor beside him. He poked the dobe, "Oi, shut up, we're trying to sleep!"

Naruto cracked open one eye, his vision was a little blurred still. All he saw was a shadowed figure poking him in the side to get him to wake up. That was enough to set him off because he jumped five-feet in the air and yelped loudly, shielding his face.

Sasuke lay there, a blank look on his face. He yawned, "It's just me, dobe. Go back to sleep." Naruto was on the verge of tears, he sniffled, "How the _hell _am I supposed to go back to sleep when I just got the shit scared out of me?" Sasuke made a frustrated grunt, "Pipe down, you'll wake everyone up." Naruto stiffened, "..good idea. The clown might know where we are, we don't want that." Sasuke growled, "Of course we don't, shut up and go to bed now before I have to beat you unconscious."

Naruto went under the covers, shivering slightly, and trying to find a comfortable position so he could fall asleep. Sadly, he couldn't. Not when he was sleeping on the damn floor like some mutt!

He'd find a comfortable place to sleep; he'd make sure of that.

* * *

It was still early in the morning, Sasuke usually broke away from his sleep at around seven a.m. He was an early riser, always was. It didn't bother him unless he was up really late and didn't get enough sleep which wasn't the case this morning. He rolled over, rubbed at his eyes and then choked on the air that entered through his mouth.

The dobe was beside him! His mouth open, drool collecting at the corner and rolling down the side of his chin onto the pillow. Sasuke felt like blowing out his brains! How did he _not _notice the moron slipping into his bed?

_...dumb shit.._

Using his foot, Sasuke shoved Naruto out of bed and watched as the idiot toppled to the hard floor. The ruckus woke Shikamaru up, he had slightly dark circles under both eyes and was frowning.

"He's _never _sleeping in this room again." the male stated before going back to sleep, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to work things out. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "Go away, Naruto!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the door.

"..b-but I'm still sleepy... can't I-"

"-no! Just go now before I kick your ass." Sasuke threatened with a deadly glare. Naruto held up both hands in surrender, "Alright, alright I'm going but I'll remember this!" Sasuke waved him off and watched the male leave the room for good.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, are you awake yet?" Hinata said, poking the pink haired girl on the shoulder. She didn't receive any type of response from Sakura. Ino was busying herself in front of the mirror, combing her blonde hair and applying a fine coat of makeup to her face.

The second time that Hinata tried to wake Sakura up scared the crap out of the young female. Sakura -with her eyes closed- yelled and tried to hit her. Hinata fell backwards with a shocked cry. Ino had been applying pink-tinged lip stick to her lips when that happened, causing her to screw up and draw a long line of pink down the side of her face.

"..what the hell?" she spat, trying to rub away the colour but only further smudging it on her skin. Hinata pointed a shaking finger at Sakura, "She's s-scary when she sl.. sleeps." Ino walked over to the two women and knelt beside the bed, she cupped her mouth with both hands and screamed near Sakura's ear as loud as she could.

This caused the girl to fling out of bed and fall off the edge. Ino cringed upon Sakura's painful-looking impact and peeked over the bed at her. Sakura was lying flat on her back, her brows furrowed and her mouth set in a grim line, telling everyone that she wasn't a happy camper by any means.

"...Ino-chan." she said sweetly, "what the _fuck _was that?" said girl giggled to herself, "That was for nearly attacking poor, innocent Hinata-chan for waking you up." Sakura scratched her head and looked around the room, "What time is it exactly?" Hinata looked over at the digital clock, "It's almost ten."

Sakura yawned, "..well I'm still tired and a little scared from last night." Hinata and Ino both nodded in unison. "I'm too afraid to leave this room." Hinata admitted, shivering. Ino looked up at the ceiling, "You know what I just thought?" both girls looked at her in curiosity. "That clown is probably a crew member! There's cameras every in this mansion, its got to be a prank to get more views."

Sakura regarded that, "You know what? I think Ino's onto something. C'mon, there's no such thing as a killer clown." Hinata smiled, "Yeah, but it was still pretty scary and it felt so real." Sakura crossed both arms over her chest, "That's the reaction they want from us, it's all for show."

Ino clapped, "We've solved the case of the demented clown, now let's go get some breakfast!"

* * *

"So you _still _don't believe that there's a psycho clown roaming around in this mansion?" Naruto muttered, glancing over at Sasuke. The male shook his head, "Not one bit." Naruto sighed, "What will it take for you to believe me, dammit!?"

Sasuke took a bite out of his pancakes, "If I see it with my own _normal _eyes." Naruto pushed away from the table, "Fine. I'll just go find the damn clown and then you'll actually believe me."

* * *

"So what are our plans for today?" asked Sakura, glancing at the two laughing girls. "Let's see.. we could bug the crap out of the guys!" Sakura laughed as well, "Sounds like fun, let's go!" All three women walked around a corner and saw an arguing group, amongst them was: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"What's all the fighting about?" Ino asked, looking at Shikamaru who pointed at Naruto, "This moron is looking for a clown so that we'll believe him." Naruto huffed, "We're going on: The Great Mr. Chuckles Expedition!" he said. Sakura looked at them, "Hey! We saw a clown yesterday! It chased us around on the basement floor and we just nearly escaped!"

Naruto threw both arms in the air, "Ah ha! See, there really _is _a killer clown!" Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed together, "I can't believe he was telling the truth.." mumbled Sasuke, "Yeah... who would've thought." Shikamaru added in. Naruto looked at the three girls with a bright smile, "And since you girls have had more than enough experience running away from the clown, you can join our expedition!" Sakura shook her head, "Oh _hell _no! I'm not willingly throwing myself as bait to that freak! It had an ax. As in it was trying to _kill _us!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We'll be with you so nothing can hurt you three, how about it? It'll be loads of fun." Sakura looked at both girls who seemed to be contemplating the idiotic idea that Naruto had thought up of.

"-as long as we get to kick the shit out of it for nearly chopping us up into pieces." Sakura's jaw hung low, her eyes were wide and her face was drained of all colour.

"What're we waiting for? Let's get going!" the blonde male shouted, throwing his fist in the air with glee. Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed but decided to go along with Naruto's stupid plan.

_Why _they were doing it, they still couldn't figure out.

* * *

"Okay we've been down here for almost an hour." Shikamaru said with a sigh, looking around at the group. "Can we please go back upstairs, this is stupid." Naruto turned around on his heel and shook a finger at the lazy male, "No! You can't go upstairs! We're looking for the damned clown whether you like it or not!"

Shikamaru glared, "Obviously it's not coming for us!" Naruto punched the palm of his hand, "I've got it!" Sasuke looked at him with raised brows, "..oh God, this isn't going to be good." he mumbled, shoving both hands into his pockets and heaving a bored sigh.

"Mr. Chuckles isn't coming out to get us 'cause we're in too large of a group! It'll only come after us if we're split up!" all three girls' heads whipped around to look at Naruto, "We're _so_ leaving!" they said simultaneously.

"C'mon guys! Just stay! We'll go in groups of two and it'll be fine." Sakura shook her head, "No fuckin' way!" Naruto rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, "Me and Hinata will go together, Ino and Shikamaru will-"

"-**no! **Definitely not going to happen! I'd rather go alone than with that egotistical asshole!" she yelled, her face going red. Sasuke turned his back to the group, "I'm with the prep." Sasuke agreed, starting to go back to the upstairs floor.

"I have better things to do." he said lastly. Sakura nodded, "I agree with the asshole for once. You guys go on ahead and tell us how it goes. If you don't show up tonight, we'll know that you found the clown. Tootles!" she called before disappearing.

The group of four stood there, completely dumbfounded. Naruto shrugged, "Ah well... they're missing out on the kick-ass fun we're going to have!" he cheered before dragging Hinata and the other two along the corridor.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura called to Sasuke, he merely looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes and sped up his pace. Sakura growled, "I said _wait!" _she screamed even louder. She saw a flash of red hair fly by her and then Sasuke was snatched up in some whore's arms.

"..g-get the hell off me!" he cried, trying to shove her away from him. Sakura watched and held back chords of laughter. The girl looked over at Sakura and glared, still holding onto Sasuke, "What the hell is so goddamn funny?" Sakura burst out laughing, holding back her tears.

"T-too damn funny!" the girl glared even harder, "Leave me and my Sasuke-kun alone you obnoxious prep!" she yelled. Sakura stopped laughing because now. Now she was pissed and no one _ever _got away with calling her obnoxious.

"Who're you calling obnoxious you cheap whore!?" Karin stuck her tongue out at her, "Obviously you!" Sasuke looked between the girls, "The only obnoxious one I see is you!" Karin held Sasuke tighter, "Get lost!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, "Make me!"

Karin threw Sasuke to the ground and blew him a kiss, "I'll be back after I take care of _her_." the pink haired girl cracked her knuckles, "Bring it on whore." Karin took one step towards Sakura and Sakura the same. As much as Sasuke would love to see this, he decided to be the good guy this time around. He jumped in the middle of the two girls and held out both hands, "Okay, this is retarded." he quickly pointed out.

Sakura tried grabbing for him but he moved out of the way, "Hey! Don't you dare touch _my _Sasuke-kun!" hollered Karin, furious. "He doesn't belong to you and I don't think he ever wants to! Who the hell would?!"

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her away forcefully. Karin screamed for him to go back to her and leave that prep alone. Hell! He'd rather spend a day with Sakura than with Karin. Just thinking about it gave him the shivers.

"Let go of my damn arm already!" Sakura yelled, yanking it away from his grasp and rubbing it. "Fuck you're annoying." he murmured, walking away from her. Sakura glared daggers at his backside, "And you're an asshole!" she went to punch him but he gripped both her wrists and pinned her against the nearest wall. She looked up at him, blushing at the proximity and struggling to get away from him.

"What are you-" he sighed, "..annoying." and then pushed away from her to retreat to his room for the morning. Sakura collapsed to the ground, her face still red and hot. She took in a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"..why am I acting like this all of a sudden?" she asked out loud. "I don't.. like-like him... Do I?"

..but now she was really doubting that.. was it possible that she had fallen for such a guy? In such a short time-span and without even knowing him well enough? It was obvious that they both hated each other but... Sakura shook her head and got to her feet; she couldn't help but glance at Sasuke's bedroom door and then go to the kitchen for something to drink.

..things just got a whole lot more confusing and Sakura didn't like it one damn bit.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK**

She felt his breath against her collar bone, his knee spreading apart her legs. She held back a sigh of pleasure and opted for looking away from his gorgeous face. He wouldn't have it and made her look up at him, she gulped and gazed at his toned upper body.

"..Sa.. Sasuke..." she breathed out, her face blushing and her body growing hot with need and want. He held her arms, brought his face dangerously close to hers and then-

* * *

_**Author's Note: That's all you're getting for a sneak peak! Ahaha :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for the very, very slow update!! Forgive TRAGEDY-hime !! I have a life too!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Lots of LUFF**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime .xo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! **_**XXXD**

**

* * *

**


	4. You Make Me Sick

_**Sasuke's Property: DO NOT TOUCH**_

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holy mother-fucker! I haven't updated in two years… I deeply apologize; I hope my fans have not tired of waiting because I re-read this short story and got into the whole plot again. Well, I hope many people are still willing to continue on this journey with me, even though I have been a very, very bad fanfic author… hehe

On with the story!

* * *

_Day __**Four – **_**You Make Me Sick**

* * *

"We've been down here for an hour already." Stated Shikamaru, arms crossed over his chest and a lazy look on his face. "I never promised that we'd find Mr. Chuckles on our first try." Naruto pointed out, "It could take a few tries…" Ino grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Look here moron!" she hollered in his face, "I refuse to be down in this basement for any longer than I have to!"

She let him go with a growl, "It's creepy down here and, come to think of it, I don't want to fucking find the clown!" Naruto threw his arms in the air, "It's like _no one_ is up for any adventure nowadays! What the fuck is that about?" he rambled on, "You're all so… so… preppy!"

**Smack.**

Ino's fist collided with the side of Naruto's head. "Don't insult us you jackass." She cracked her knuckles, "Cause if you've got something more to say I'll slug you one." She said lastly before Shikamaru gently tried to calm her down.

Naruto rubbed his sore head and watched the hysterical woman, "You sure don't hit like a prep." He murmured under his breath. "What was that, moron?" she screeched with her fists raised again. "Guys…" came Hinata's soft voice from behind them all. "It was a compliment more than anything." Naruto defended, "And you didn't have to hit me so hard."

Ino huffed, "You deserved it." Once again, "Um, guys…" Ino tried pushing past Shikamaru, "If you don't keep your mouth shut in the future I'll clock you one." She raised her fist to emphasis her point. "Well, maybe I'll clock you one back!" Naruto threatened with a snicker, "Try it you little piece of— hey! Where's Hinata going?"

It seemed that in the midst of their bickering Hinata had made a break for it and never once looked back. Ino saw the way Naruto froze in fear and she turned around to see what had caught his attention.

"Well fuck my life." She breathed when the clown stood at the end of the hallway with an axe in hand. "Let's get the fuck out of here, now!" Naruto screeched and the three remaining housemates ran after Hinata who already had a head start, she reached the elevator before anyone else, but she cried in frustration after hitting a few buttons, "It's out of order!"

There was a door at the end of the hallway, "The door!" screamed Ino as they all met up. She looked back at the clown that was now running in their direction, "Hurry!" Naruto kicked it open and they ran inside. There was no lock on the door, meaning there was nothing to keep the clown out of the room and away from the scared teenagers.

"It's a storage room." Shikamaru exclaimed, "Let's create a blockade." Hinata piped in, and everyone began to move the various large boxes and other things in front of the door. "I think that should do it." Naruto said, out of breath. "Do we just wait here?" Ino asked, looking more and more nervous with each second that passed.

No sound came from the other side of the door, "Maybe the clown left?" questioned Naruto. "Well, why don't _you _find out for us?" And she started shoving him towards the door. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and switched their positions, now Naruto pushing Ino towards the door. "Well why don't _you _beat the clown to death for us?" he mimicked.

Shikamaru held up his cell phone, "Or we could call someone to come get us?" Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Smart-ass." Shikamaru looked down at the phone, "So… who do we call?" Ino sighed, "The police would think we were just tripping out so calling them is not a good idea."

"Will Sasuke do?" he said and located the number on his contacts list. "Calling him is starting to sound better and better already." Naruto breathed, "Sasuke it is then." And they all waited for the male to pick up on the other line. When a faint 'hello' sounded from the other end Naruto snatched up the phone, "Please, oh god, save us! Mr. Chuckles… he's after us and…and—"

Click.

Silence. The other line went dead. "You stupid mother-fucker!" screamed Ino and seized up the foolish boy, shaking him violently. "Sasuke was our only hope and you… you fucked it up!" her face was red and her nerves were jangled, "Someone hold me back because I'm ready to fuck this kid up."

Instinctively, Shikamaru held her back. "Oh man…" he groaned in annoyance.

* * *

He looked at his phone with rage, "That dobe." He grumbled, "Who was that?" Sakura asked from the other end of the table where they had been eating lunch together. "Naruto." Was Sasuke's annoyed reply, "What did he want?" he sighed, "He was screaming so I hung up."

Sakura giggled, "He can be irritating." Sasuke eyed her, "Irritating doesn't even begin to explain him." And he took a bite out of his sandwich, "So, has Karin molested you lately?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face, "Shut up."

"If you want, I can call that psycho-bitch Karin in here to eat lunch with you instead." Sasuke stiffened at that, he glared at her, "Don't." was his only response, "Then be nice." She warned, shaking a finger at the male.

She stretched and yawned, "Well, I think I'll take a nap for now." She stood from her seat and listened as Sasuke shuffled behind her, "Are you following me now?" she teased with a laugh, "No. I'm avoiding Karin." He said bluntly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura shrugged, "I don't blame you for wanting to avoid her."

They had almost reached their separate rooms when a loud cry sounded somewhere nearby, "Oh, Sasuke! Where are you?" it was Karin and she was closing in. Panicking, Sasuke pulled Sakura into the nearest room. "What the hell are you doing?" she roared, "Hiding." Her hands were on her hips, "I know that, but why do I have to be here? She wants to molest you not me." He clamped his hand over her mouth, "Please, shut up, Sakura." He mumbled.

She became aware of the heat of his body so close to hers, the smell of his skin. Did she want him now? Struggling to regain her composure Sakura's face went red which made Sasuke look at her weird, "Why's your face so red?" he asked, removing his hand from her mouth. She swayed, "I don't know…"

She began to sway backwards but she was caught by Sasuke who steadied her with his own body until her back rested against a wall. "Sasuke…" she breathed, looking into his obsidian eyes. He was aware of how dangerously close she was to him but he didn't do anything to stop her. Her eyes closed and she erased the distance between their waiting mouths.

They were kissing. They were actually kissing. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, hearing her moan against his lips. This was a dream come true for Sakura, to have someone as sexy as Sasuke Uchiha kissing her back with such eagerness. Wait. If this was like a dream then why did she feel dizzy all of a sudden?

And why did she feel so nauseous?

'_Oh no…' _she thought before breaking away from Sasuke and throwing up all over the ground in agony. "What the fuck?" he murmured in confusion, "You're sick." He stated in shock, "You're sick and we kissed." He was in disbelief.

"Thanks a lot…" she groaned once the last ripples of nausea dissipated, "You could've told me you were sick." She laughed sarcastically, "Oh yes, how terrible of me. I didn't even know I was sick you jackass." He took a step back, "Now please help me." She begged, feeling the nausea grip her again.

"Help me get to my room." She grabbed his wrist and with a sigh he helped Sakura to her room and get under the covers, "What about the mess in the other room?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, "We can make Naruto clean it up." He nodded, "Sounds like one hell of a plan."

She reveled in the softness of her bed, "I want Ino and Hinata…" Sasuke knew that was his cue to leave and so he did. He exited Sakura's room, looked around for any sign of Karin and raced to his room.

And then he realized, "I kiss her and she throws up." He sat on his bed, shaking his head, "I guess there's a first time for everything."

* * *

"Just keep running!" Ino hollered, "I wasn't planning on stopping!" Naruto screamed back and increased his speed. "There's our exit!" Shikamaru pointed out. They ran up two flights of stairs and arrived in the familiar hallway where all of their rooms were situated. The boys parted ways with the girls and each went into their own safe rooms.

"Teme!" Naruto screeched when he saw Sasuke lying in bed, "You bastard! You left us for dead!" he looked genuinely confused, "What are you talking about?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him, "The clown! We called you and you hung up!"

"I hung up because you were screaming bloody murder." He smirked at the look Naruto gave him, "Because a fucking _clown_ was chasing us in the basement!" he rubbed his sore temples, "Oi, shut up. I'm getting a headache now."

He glanced over at Shikamaru, "Was there really a clown in the basement?" the male crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "I hate to say it but yes." Sasuke sighed, "Well this is bullshit."

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Sakura left you a little present in the next room." Naruto's eyes lit up at Sasuke's statement, "Really?" and he headed towards the location of the present. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

"Sakura, are you sleeping at this time of day?" inquired Ino, but upon closer inspection she noticed that her friend was not looking too good. "Ah, you're sick." Sakura ran her hand over her entire face, "I feel like shit to put it simply."

Hinata smiled, "Maybe some tea will help?" and that was enough to make Sakura rush to the bathroom and vomit again. "Or not…" Hinata said under her breath with a sheepish look on her face.

"I don't know why I'm sick but I am." Ino covered her friend with the blankets once she dug her head out of the toilet. "Hinata and I will take care of you." She said, smiling. "Thank you. Oh and to make matters worse, Sasuke and I made out and I threw up."

Ino started laughing, "Poor Sakura." She had tears stinging her eyes, "Well if it makes you feel better, we were almost killed by a clown today." Sakura gave her an odd look, "This house is definitely fucked."

They all agreed on that while Sakura got comfortable under her covers and, Ino and Hinata thought of ways to make Sakura feel better.

Yes. This week was going to make them all as crazy as Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing that chapter. I know that on the last chapter it hinted that there would be a lemon in this chapter but no, I decided against it. I felt that it would be rushing into it and wouldn't be realistic. Instead there was hilarious fluff. I hope that my loyal fans review and tell me how I am doing thus far, if anyone is still interested in this story… Again my bad.

**m.L**


End file.
